Lugh
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives Nino (Mother) Raigh (Brother) Hugh (First Cousin, Once Removed) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 3: Late Arrival |class =Mage |mirage = |voiceby =Michael Johnston |jap_voiceby =Junko Takeuchi }} Lugh is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is the son of Nino and twin brother of Raigh. He considers Chad to be family as well. He makes a brief cameo in Chapters 3, 17, and 18 of the Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Profile Hailing from an orphanage of Araphen, Lugh grew up with Raigh and Chad after his mother had disappeared when he was just four years old, inheriting his magical talent from her. After witnessing Bern reduce his home to ashes, Lugh temporarily stayed in the Elimine Church, but then reunited with Chad on the battlefield and decided to join Roy's party to punish those who took part in the orphanage's destruction. After the war, he established a Magic School for other children with no family. Personality Having a personality the polar opposite of Raigh's and more like his mother, Lugh tends to be positive, polite, kind, and conscious of others, as many of his support conversations have him bringing baked goods. While aware of being able to use magic, he does not know just how helpful it can be. Before, he simply thought it could only hurt people, and did not want to use it. He decided to go out onto the battlefield with Chad, but stayed silent and concealed as he did not want to burden others with protecting him. While he has this strong aspect at his core, he can be bitter, as shown in his support conversations with Melady, as he reveals that he's deliberately staying angry at Bern so he can fight. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |40% |50% |50% |35% |15% |30% |} Promotion Gains +1 E }} Supports *Raigh *Chad *Hugh *Elen *Melady Overall Lugh is the first offensive magic user the player is able to use. He joins 5 chapters before the next one and has free deployment for chapters 3-5. While his base magic is quite low, enemies don't have a lot of resistance unless they're magic users already so he is able to deal accurate chip damage early on and outright ORKO them later on when his speed growth kicks in. However, his main issue is competing with either Saul or Clarine for the first guiding ring obtained in Chapter 8 with the next one being late in Chapter 14. While the other two benefit with higher staff rank, Lugh benefits from the +4 to his magic (which he wants greatly) and ability to use staves. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Xenologues Fire Emblem Heroes ;Anima Child :''A boy from an orphanage. Raigh's twin brother. He's cheerful and tender-hearted. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Gronnserpent+ Rally Resistance }} Skills Quote Death Quote ''Heroes'' :Lugh/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Lugh - Child of Anima (理の申し子 Kotowari no Mōshigo) : "Lugh built a small magic school where the orphanage used to be. He took in orphans and other deprived children and taught them magic as a way to live. Many powerful magicians who left their name in history can have their roots traced back to that school." Etymology Lugh's name is most probably taken from that of the Irish deity of the same name. This deity is represented as a mythological hero, who was, incidentally, the son of Cian and Ethniu. He apparently led the Tuatha Dé Danann to victory in the second battle of Magh Tuireadh and is revered as the High King of Ireland of the distant past. His Welsh counterpart is Lleu Llaw Gyffes. Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Lugh won 7th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 1:1. The voter comments seem to mostly focus on his kind, friendly, strong, and endearing personality and his relationships with his twin brother Raigh and his best friend Chad. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters